1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a method for attaching hair units applicable to situations wherein the user of the hair unit retains at least some natural hair, and with a unique filament dispensing apparatus used in conjunction with the disclosed method. More particularly, it is concerned with a method wherein tufts of the user's hair are intertwined with filament to provide a securing base to which a hair unit may be attached. The filament dispensing apparatus is designed to dispense two juxtaposed stretches of filament, and to control the rate at which filament is dispensed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to employ a hair unit user's natural hair in forming a securing base to which a hair unit can be attached. Heretofore, however, methods for forming the securing base have generally required that some special mechanical contrivance be attached to the user's natural hair, or have required intricate weaving techniques that are time consuming and can successfully be accomplished only be experienced operators. A simple method for attaching a hair unit to a user's natural hair is needed that eliminates the need for attaching mechanical contrivances next to the user's head, and that can be rapidly and easily performed.